Abducted to Narnia
by Scarleybabe
Summary: Its has been a year since Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy went to Narnia. Peter and Susan think they cant go back but what happens when some unexpected visitors take Susan back to were she thought shed never go again.
1. Chapter 1

Susans POV:

"Lucy, come on its time for bed" Its been a year scence we'd been to Narnia for the second time, there I had met Caspian.  
I had loved Caspian and in all onesty I still do...I couldent believe it when Aslan told me I could never go back, I could never see him again.

"You miss it don't you, you miss him!" I just looked at my little sister and gave her a small smile. For someone was so small she was smart, brave and bubbly. Lucy was always the one who put a smile on everyones faces and kept us together.

"Your so lucky to be able to go back there Lucy, I would love to go...Now get some sleep!" I slided into my own bed and hoped mabye one day, just once I would see him again.

Stomp, Whats that...Stomp, I looked over at Lucy who was fast asleep as she's suppose to be the light sleeper. I layed back down, it must be my imagaination. The sound was getting closer and closer, the sound of doors openeing and closing like whatever it was; whoever it was, they were looking for something-or someone. I closed my eyes again and just rolled over, un-till I felt the shadow.

"Hello queen Susan, the gental" the sound of the voice made me shiver, I sat up guickly to see around me were gaurds, but these werent any gaurds...These were Caspian gaurds, Narnias Guards and they werent the good guys. I took in a deap breath to scream but was stopped with a hand covering my face.

"We dont want to wake up your brothers and sister now do we!" I looked over at Lucy and could tell she was pretending to be asleep and then looked at the door. I bit my attackers hand and screamed "LUcy, run!" as hard as I can. As I was saying it Lucy looked at me in a pleading but helpless way but ran out the door before the gaurds had time to get her. I head noises next door, the boys room. But they were to late. I was picked up and bound before being taken into my wardrobe, that was were I passed out.

-  
Lucy's POV

I ran next door and barged into the boys room.

"Peter, Peter quick wake up, Edmand quick its Susan! Quickly before they take her!" I shouted at them. Peter was the first to register what I had said and jumped out of his bed as quickly as a flash.

"Lucy, whats wrong with Susan?" Peter panicky asked taking both my sholders into his hand, by this point Edmand was up and listening.

"It's the Telmarine, they've got her! They have some how got here from Narnia! I reconised one of them as Caspian's uncle's friend! We have to hurry before it's to late!"


	2. Chapter 2

Peter's POV

I jusped up from the ground and ran for the door, Susan can't be gone she just can't. When Edmund and I enterted the room Susan was no were to be found...not a trace of how she went.

"What are we going to do" Lucy asked in a quite voice by the door. I looked at her, then looked around everywere thinking franticly.

"Come on think Peter, think! There's all ways something!" I kept telling my self.

"Peter, Look!" I turned to see Edmund pointing at the wardrobe "Its glowing!" and thats when I saw it. It took me a while to think and I only had one explanation...Narnia!

"Come on, we have to get her back" Edmund called making his way towards the wardrobe Lucy quickly folowing. They both stopped and looked at me when they saw I hadent moved.

"I can't go" I told them shurging my sholders

"Of corse you can, Susan got threw and im sure Aslan will understand. She's your sister and your one of the best fighter's in Narnia and your the one who can get her back!" Edmund explaind and I knew he was right, I could get her back and Im sure Aslan will understand...she need's me.

"Lest go" I told them and once again we climed through a wardrobe.

-  
Edmund's POV

Walking back through the wardrobe I was full of excitment, We were finaly going back to Narnia; all of us! But when we reached Narnia, it wasent what we were expecting. We were out side the palace gates, and there were gaurds all around us. Unlike the ones that had taken Susan this group had warriors all diffrnt hights, shapes and forms.  
They went from mice to centors and dawarfs to humans.

"Who goes there" our informer stepped forard to reviel a dark, tall figure. His shaggy long hair falling around his face, the one and only King Caspian.

"Caspian" Peter cried and went to shake his hand.

"P..Peter? I thought you were never coming back?"

"Your not the only one" He replyed.

"We have a problem" I butted in before they carried on with there convocations.

"Come inside then, we have so much to talk about!" we all walked inside, it was snowing again in Narnia. We were given clean clothes and told to change. Once we were all changed we went to the confronce room and sat around a round table.

"So" Caspian began "What bring's you to Narnia and Peter, how did you get in? Also weres Susan?" His face droped when he couldent see Susan, I mean we all know there in love and she was heart broken when she thought she'd never see him again.

"Well that we dont know and thats why we came, how I got here is another story wich we may bring up later...Im going to let Lucy explain why Susan isint here" Peter explained with a face like thunder ready to strike.

"Go on Lucy" Caspian asshured, destparate to find out were she is.

"Um well, we were just sleeping and the door opened. I pretened to be asleep but when I peeked there were loads of them -Telmarine solidors- all around her bed, they gaged her. I saw her look at me and they were saying stuff I couldent here,  
all of a sudden she screamed my name and told me to run; so I did. But when we got back she...she was gone" I could see tears in her eye but she wouldent let them spill. I knew Peter felt the same way I did, why didnt we here them? we could have stopped them! I looked at Caspian and saw pain and hate in his eyes, this wasent good.

"We have to find her" Caspian yelled thumping his hand on the table and slidding up from his chair. "I will have everyone look for her I promise!"

We had to find her quick...Before it was to late.


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own Narnia just the story **

_Susan's POV_

When I woke up it was pitch black but I could sense someone was watching me, staring at me. My wrists are tied together and chained to the wall behind me. Sitting in my nightgown was making me even more uncomfortable. A hundred thoughts were running through my head:  
1- How did I get here?  
2-I thought I was'nt alowed back?  
3-who were these people?  
4-What did they want with me?  
5-What about Lucy? Edmund? Peter?

And these were just some of them. Not being able to see anything made it worse and screaming wouldent make things any better! They would come for me...Im sure they will! Peter...Maybe if he can get here, Edmund...Of corse! He wouldent leave me, Lucy...Im sure Lucy will come, the Narnians will also help! Im sure they will, that just leaves Caspian... If he's still alive. Im not sure how much time has passed here, how long I was out, what time it is?

Nothing! The only thing I can do is sit and wait until someone explains what the hell is going on!

Caspian's POV

We were going to get her back I was certien of it! I layed the map on the table and we are trying to figure out who has her and were? Who ever had her would pay, I would make sure of it! If they did anything to her, hurt her I would make them feel the same pain but worse; Much worse!

"The slave traders travel across here my lord!" My army's co Captain and my best friend Oliver informed us.

"I dont think they will have her!" Lucy spoke up for the first time since we started thinking. We all looked at her in a "What?" way. She took in a deep breath before carrying on "I dont think the slave traders would go though all that trouble just to get Susan! I mean it must have been magic,  
Nothing else can open a passage way to our world!" she was right, unfortunately! I didnt want to believe it but it was true! I had been told that my Uncles friend was among them...What could they want with Susan; Queen Susan?

"Il tell everyone in Narnia to look spreading out as far as we can! Shall we split up? Or stay together?"  
I explained wanting to get started right away!

"Split up" Peter told us with authority in his words "Il take Lucy, you take Ed. As soon as any of us get a leed no matter how small send for each other! Immediately!" I nodded at his words.

"When do we leave" Edmund put it.

This is were our journey begins!


End file.
